Demon Dean
by XLost-in-a-dreamX
Summary: Dean leaned against the doorframe as the teen stood back up walking past him, walking to another door, kissing a young boy on the forehead, before repeating her actions on the last room, dean peered in just as she placed a kiss upon an older woman's head, then following her down stairs towards the garden. Where he found he laying on a trampoline.


"Right tonight I only have one soul for you to collect, this is her names kitty, here's the address she moves between these a lot so you'll have to check both"  
>Dean raised his eyes slightly at Crowley,"why not send the hell hounds?"<br>"lets just say she was a...Special case." the head demon mused slightly.  
>looking down at the folder dean began to speak, a sarcastic tone, gracing his voice.<br>"She looks no older than 15, what did she do, sell her should when she was 5?"  
>The former king of hell raised an eyebrow back in slight amusement<br>" she only had 2 years" a sadistic smirk on his face  
>"Why what did she sell it for" he asked curiously<br>"I don't ask questions." Dean rolled his eyes before leaving

**-.-.-.-.-. break was gonna be here but then it was all like 'Nahh' -.-.-.-.-.-.**

When dean arrived at the first address , he looked around the house searching for the girl, as it was past midnight he searched upstairs thinking her in bed.  
>he checked in the master room, finding a older red haired woman.<br>A seconded bedroom, finding a teenaged boy, and the last bedroom, finding a younger girl.  
>None of which were the girl, so he left towards the seconded house.<p>

As he arrived he looked up at the house, finding a girl sat at the window, with he legs hanging over the edge.  
>She tilted her head down towards him, watching him as he stared back.<p>

She climbed back into the room behind her shutting the window.

Dean looked amused with a snarky smile upon his face, as he stormed his way though the front door, and into the room in which he saw the girl.

He opened the door expecting to see he trying to hide, or cowering in the corner, instead he was greeted by the site of her kissing a young girl or the forehead, where the child lay.

Dean leaned against the doorframe as the teen stood back up walking past him, walking to another door, kissing a young boy on the forehead, before repeating her actions on the last room, dean peered in just as she placed a kiss upon an older woman's head, then following her down stairs towards the garden. Where he found he laying on a trampoline.

He was startled slightly when she spoke.  
>" come to collect me soul then?"<br>He nodded slightly, "yep. Why did you sell you soul then." He spoke not the slightest bit remorseful  
>"you Don't even care" She said, sadly amused<p>

"No." he agreed " But I am curious as to why you got two years, not ten."  
>"I think I may have pissed of the demon who I made the deal with, I told her she needed a new body cause she looked like a fucking whoar." dean gave an amused snort.<br>"That and because my sister way dying, and nobody else seemed to care."  
>That seemed to stop dean in his thoughts<br>" so you should you soul to save her"

" yep the didn't know what was wrong with her, nor how to save her, she have barely months to live, she was only five. my parents were never there anyway, they didn't have _time_ to care, my brothers and sisters never saw her, never looked after her, or were too young to notice. So that left me."

*she's only five, wouldn't you be missed more?" dead asked eyebrow raised. the girl gave a semi-amused snort, her eyes twinkling with tears.

"yeah, trust me. no one would realised I was even gone" she replied shaking her head eyes towards the dark sky, resting upon the moon.

" so come on then, time to die" when no answer came she turned her head back towards where the demon should be, frowning her eyebrows as no one was , she sat forwards.

"hello?"

**-.-.-.-.-. break was gonna be here but then it was all like 'Nahh'** **-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"two years."

dean appeared to Crowley startling the man slightly.

"what?"

"they only have a what would have been 13 year old girl. two years" Rolling his eyes slightly at the younger man, Crowley game an exaggerated sigh.

"yes. so?"

" _I refuse_ to take her soul. and I _refuse_ to let anyone_ ELSE_ take it from her. you got that!?. _i re fucking fuse."_ turning his back on the older man dead, stormed out of the office stopping when he heard a shout behind him.

"she did it for a younger sibling didn't she" the man yelled with an amused snort as he watched dean continue storming out. flipping him the bird before disappearing and reappearing on an empty high way

**-.-.-.-.-. break was gonna be here but then it was all like 'Nahh'** **-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Cas get your feathery arse down here." the demon waited before realising that the angel wouldn't appear

"CAS GET HERE BEFORE I CLIP YOUR MOTHER FUCKING WINGS"

"dean." a flat voice said from behind him. Spinning round quickly towards the angel. his head held high.

"Cas" he gave a half-hearted nod towards the trench-coated man."I need you to protect someone for me" he said, eyes on the floor

"why" dean gave wore an amused smirk as his eyes flickered black.

"she has your grace on you for one. "the angle tilted his head slightly before his eyes widened. "she's under my protection."

"she souled her soul angle boy."

"not under my control. but she is protected."

The demon snorted again, as his eyes moved towards the angels face.

"oh yeah? by who?"

it was silent for a few seconds before the angel replied a short "me"

dean raised an eyebrow "you? really? why?" another silence was created as the angel chose how to reply " what? demon got your wings wing boy?" the angel tilted his head again narrowing his eyes, before he finely replied.

"she's my daughter"

Then disappearing with a flap of his wings.


End file.
